True Blood: Trouble
"Trouble" is the fifth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Winant and written by Nancy Oliver. It first aired on HBO on Sunday evening, July 18th, 2010 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Franklin Mott has taken Tara Thornton prisoner, and brings her to Edgington Manor, where he plans on making her his vampire bride. Eric Northman comes to the mansion and discovers that Russell Edgington was responsible for the slaughter of his family. In Bon Temps, Andy Bellefleur puts Jason Stackhouse to work at the police station, but Jason still has a long way to go before he can become an actual cop. Debbie Pelt comes looking for Alcide and tells him that she wants to bring Sookie to Russell. Sookie wants to meet him as well and gets the chance to show off her new-found abilities. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc three of the True Blood: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * Production code number: 305. * This is the sixth episode of True Blood directed by Scott Winant. He previously directed "Beautifully Broken". His next episode is "Everything Is Broken". * This is the fourth episode of True Blood written by Nancy Oliver. She previously wrote "I Will Rise Up". Her next episode is "Fresh Blood". * Actor John Hans Tester is credited as Hans Tester in this episode. * Actor Erick Abraham, who plays a viking guard, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor CJ Brady, who plays a viking guard, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor William Morse, who plays a werewolf, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode aired on the same night as "The Monster Within" episode of The Gates. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song, "Trouble", by Jackie DeShannon. The song is played in this episode. Bloopers * Jason Stackhouse steals a Sheriff's car and turns on all of the light switches as well as the dashboard siren. When he gets out of the car, he does not turn off any of the switches. The lights keep flashing, but the siren is no longer heard. True Blood Wiki; "Trouble"; Bloopers and continuity errors Quotes * Franklin Mott: She's such a fucking disaster... we could be twins. .... * Franklin Mott: Will you be my vampire bride? * Tara Thornton: What? * Franklin Mott: We'll celebrate your last night as a human. .... * Talbot Angelis: It's not good to be all matchy-matchy. But you and your dusky little blood beast are totally at odds with my decor. .... * Russell Edgington: The last time you had any real money you ended up at the slots in Biloxi slaughtering a church group of elderly women. * Franklin Mott: They wouldn't let me have a turn! .... * Franklin Mott: Nobody cares what you think about anything. .... * Tara Thornton: We need to talk. * Franklin Mott: Don't say that. Women say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts. .... * Russell Edgington: Bill Compton, you are lying to me. Maybe I should send you to acquire Sookie Stackhouse. .... * Alcide Herveaux: I promised Eric I'd keep you out of trouble. Home Video * True Blood: The Complete Third Season :* True Blood: The Complete Third Season/DVD (Disc 3) :* True Blood: The Complete Third Season/Blu-ray (Disc 3) See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:2010 television episodes Category:Sarah McCann